Immunoassay is a technology for qualitatively and quantitatively analyzing a substance such as a compound, an enzyme or a protein by using an antibody as a micro biochemical detector, is applicable to quick drug testing, and mainly includes fluorescence immunoassay, radioimmunoassay and enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA).
As for types of conventional enzyme immunoassay chips, some prior arts have disclosed a gravity type fluid driving mode, which directly uses an inert fluid to drive the working fluid without providing any power supply, so as to carry out immunoassay on the chips. Some prior arts have disclosed a mode of using a magnetic force to drive magnetic particles, where a movable magnetic unit is used to draw the magnetic particles into intervals of different working fluids for reaction, so as to carry out multi-step immune response.
The above-mentioned conventional patents, although related to immunoassay test technologies, merely have disclosed some technologies respectively. In the method and apparatus adopting the centrifugal force driving mode, reaction of the magnetic particles cannot be utilized. For the mode of using a magnetic force to drive magnetic particles, the magnetic force is used to drive the magnetic particles to enter different reaction tanks for reaction in sequence. Such a structure cannot be implemented in a centrifugal cartridge. Since the magnetic particles are attached and moved on the surface of the reaction tank, the magnetic particles cannot be fully mixed with the fluid in the reaction tank, which affects the precision of assay. Although the magnetic particles are subjected to a washing procedure during movement, the washing effect is undesirable since the magnetic particles are soaked in the fluid. As a result, the magnetic particles may carry residual fluid into a next reaction tank, thereby affecting the result of assay.